civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
America (Dwight Eisenhower)
America led by Dwight Eisenhower is a custom civilization by Grant, with contributions from Wolfdog, JoshtheGuy, Chrisy15 and Hearts of Iron. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview America The United States of America is a world "super-power" (which more or less means that it possesses weapons capable of destroying everything on the planet). A relatively young civilization, the United States formed in the 18th century, nearly self-destructed in the 19th century, and became the most powerful and dominant military, technological, cultural and economical civilization in the 20th. One can hardly guess what will happen to it in the 21st. Dwight D. Eisenhower Dwight D. Eisenhower was the 34th president of the United States (1953–61), and Supreme Commander of the Allied forces in western Europe during World War II, He was responsible for planning and supervising the invasion of North Africa in Operation Torch in 1942–43 and the successful invasion of France and Germany in 1944–45 from the Western Front. During his presidency, Eisenhower managed Cold War-era tensions with the Soviet Union under the looming threat of nuclear weapons, ended the war in Korea in 1953 and authorized a number of covert anti-communist operations by the CIA around the world. On the home front, where America was enjoying a period of relative prosperity, Eisenhower strengthened Social Security, created the massive new Interstate Highway System and maneuvered behind the scenes to discredit the rabid anti-Communist Senator Joseph McCarthy. Following the German unconditional surrender, Eisenhower was appointed military governor of the American occupation zone, located in Southern Germany. Initially, Eisenhower hoped for cooperation with the Soviets, but mid-1947, as East–West tensions over economic recovery in Germany and the Greek Civil War escalated, Eisenhower agreed with a containment policy to stop Soviet expansion. After returning to America in 1948, he recieved offers from Truman to launch a Democratic presidential bid, but he remained politically ambivalent. During these years, Eisenhower helped push support for NATO, and by the middle of 1951, with American and European support, NATO was a genuine military power. Nevertheless, Eisenhower thought that NATO would become a truly European alliance, with the American and Canadian commitments ending after about ten years. Switching to the Republican Party, Eisenhower defeated Robert Taft in the 1952 primaries, and on the campaign promised policies of Soviet containment, Korean peace, and moderate conservatism. He defeated Democratic candidate Adlai Stevenson II in a landslide, marking the first Republican return to the White House in 20 years. Domestically, Eisenhower pushed for reduced taxes, balanced budgets, a decrease in government control over the economy, and the return of certain federal responsibilities to the states. Controls over rents, wages, and prices were allowed to expire, and in 1954 there was a slight tax revision. The minimum wage was increased to $1 per hour; the Social Security System was broadened; and in the spring of 1953 the Department of Health, Education, and Welfare was created. Progress of civil rights legislation increased during his terms; with segregation declared unconstitutional, and the Civil Rights Act of 1957 signed. On several occasions Eisenhower had expressed distaste for racial segregation, though he doubtless believed that the process of integration would take time. His most enduring achievement was the Interstate Highway System, extending federal highways across the 49 mainland states, increasing the growth of suburban areas, trucking, and industrial development particularly in the South. As of 2018, about one-quarter of all vehicle miles driven in the country used the Interstate Highway System. Foreign affairs drew much of Eisenhower’s attention. He and his secretary of state, John Foster Dulles, worked hard at achieving peace by constructing collective defense agreements and by threatening the Soviet Union with “massive retaliatory power”; both strategies were designed to check the spread of communism. Another strategy was unknown to the public at the time but was heavily criticized in later years: the use of the Central Intelligence Agency in covert operations to overthrow governments in Iran (1953) and Guatemala (1954). The president was able to negotiate a truce for the Korean War in July 1953. In December of that year he proposed to the United Nations that the countries of the world pool atomic information and materials under the auspices of an international agency. This Atoms for Peace speech bore fruit in 1957, when 62 countries formed the International Atomic Energy Agency. In January 1961, during the last weeks of the Eisenhower administration, the United States broke diplomatic relations with Cuba, which for two years had been under the control of Fidel Castro. In his Farewell Address in 1961, in which Kennedy won the election, he warned against the rise and power of “the military-industrial complex,” but his successors ignored him amid the perceived demands of the Cold War. When he left office, Congress restored his rank as general of the army. Dawn of Man Greetings, Dwight Eisenhower, 34th President of the United States of America. As the Supreme Commander of the Western Front in World War II, you defeated the evils of Nazism and restrained the Soviet Union, upholding the balance of peace in Europe. You led the American people at a time of great divisions, where fears of communism and Soviet control threatened the post-war consensus. Through a stable economic policy and a respect for traditional values, you worked to limit these fears, at Korea, Vietnam and Germany, ushering a period of goodwill between East and West, while modernising America for the atomic age, leading the race to the stars. By the end of your presidency, America was left more prosperous, more stable, and had begun the march for civil rights. Ike, as the forces of the military - industrial complex have threatened the America you fought and built for, your people look for a leader that can bring stability once more. They look to you, as a beacon of liberty and national progress, to resurrect the American dream of a shining guardian of peace, a friend to those who are not fed and are not free. Can you fulfil this vision once again? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Welcome to the United States of America. I am her President, Dwight Eisenhower. If you want to be constructive, not destructive, if you want to seek agreement and universal peace, then the United States is your greatest partner and ally." Defeat: "America and my presidency has been one of free government, and of universal defence against atheistic and insidious foes and the military-industrial complex. I trust that in my legacy, you will find some things worthy." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Additional Achievements' Events and Decisions Magistrates. * {3_Num} Gold. |rewards = Airports yield +3 Science. * Military Bases recieve 2 Scientist Specialist Slots. * NOTE: The Gold cost decreases by 50 per Research Lab and Military Base in your empire.}} Gold. * {5_Num} Culture * 2 Magistrates. |rewards = Production cost of Nuclear Missiles and Atomic Bombs is decreased by 2% per Stock Exchange, Bank and Mint in your empire. * Infantry units may perform Concert Tours, becoming the Seventh Symphony Orchestra. * NOTE: The Gold cost decreases by 25 per nuclear missile in your empire. * NOTE: The Culture cost multiplies per city in your empire.}} Red Scare Panic has struck our nation as Congressman Joseph McCarthy has identified major Hollywood celebrities, Government officials and Democrats as communist sympathisers and traitors. We, as concerned Americans demand an investigation into these subversive individuals, to defend our country against enemies of our free and Christian society. 'Option 1: '''These traitors deserve to be trialled on national television! * Capture rate of enemy Spies in cities with Specialists increased by 50%. '''Option 2: '''This man is a fraud and a liar! * Adopting Ideological Tenets boosts Great People Generation by 5% (max 50). ''Note: this event will only fire in the Atomic Era or later. Full Credits List * Grant: Author. * JoshTheGuy: Original Concept * Chrisy15: Design (Forrestal Class, Lockheed U-2) * Hearts of Iron IV: Music * Wolfdog: Graphics (Lockheed U2 Model, Essex Class Model) References Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:United States